The need for a relatively small meeting focused upon the role of biologic scaffolds in regenerative medicine was recognized at the first meeting of the Tissue Engineering Society International (TESI) in Orlando, FL, 1996. Co-localized with the TESE meeting, we held the first meeting in this symposia series, which is organized every 2-3 years, with the goal of advancing the use of biologic scaffolds for regenerative medicine and for all general surgery and reconstructive applications. This proposal requests partial support for the 8th Symposium on Biologic Scaffolds for Regenerative Medicine as it returns to the Silverado Resort in Napa, California for the third time. Confirmed dates are April 24-26, 2014. With approximately 100- 150 attendees, this symposium's aims will be realized via a series of objective presentations describing the pros and cons of such materials, factors that affect preclinical and human clinical performance, and the clinical applications that may benefit most from their use. The program will be structured into 5 sessions with themes ranging from the most basic science of scaffold remodeling at the molecular level through the preclinical and clinical level. Specific subject matter will be focused upon critical factors that determine the hot response to the scaffold materials such as source tissue variables, methods of decellularization and sterilization, and quality assurance criteria. It is significant that the intent of this symposum is to not only discuss the beneficial aspects of biologic scaffolds, but just as importantly to identify the problem areas, develop strategies for solving these problems, and hopefully initiate collaborations among basic scientists, clinicians, and industry representatives in attendance at the meeting. Keynote and invited speakers are considered the foremost experts in their research niche. The cross disciplinary approach will facilitate the understanding of relevant health relatedness issues at a more in-depth level. The target audience includes both new and experienced investigators in the biologic scaffolds field, students (graduate and postdoctoral), physicians, and commercial entities interested in therapeutic opportunities with these device types. Junior investigators and students will be given a venue to present and discuss their research in poster sessions and invited podium presentations. Historically, this symposium has attracted primarily established male investigators and industry representatives. It is important to note that of the 12 confirmed and featured speakers, for this next symposium 6 are female scientists (50%). Session III is devoted entirely to reconstructive surgery of the breast and pelvi floor. The purpose of this proposal is to support robust participation by the student and female trainee populations. As such, funds will be allocated toward these 2 underrepresented populations to help cover conference registration, travel, per diem, and/or lodging expenses. All travel awardees will be required to submit a poster for presentation and a handful will be chosen by merit to present their work on the podium.